woopylandfandomcom-20200213-history
Electrical Heat Swords
This is the most used weapon in Woopyland. Woopies have always liked swords, and then scientists came up with the idea of putting voltage on the swords. Also because of this voltage, the swords generate warmth. Because of this, Woopy-made swords don't only cut, they also give electrical shocks and burn the enemy! ---- http://v2.woopyland.com/index.php?page=w_i_ehswords# http://v2.woopyland.com/index.php?page=w_i_ehswords# This weapon was made as an improvement of the ordinary sword. Woopies like to use swords, but because of their short arms, it's not easy to control a sword. Therefore, when a Woopy would battle against another creature, and they both fought with swords, the Woopy would most likely lose. Scientist wanted to solve this problem. They thought, when they would make the sword a better weapon, Woopies would have a bigger chance to win in a sword battle. So they tried several things. Finally, one scientist came up with the idea of putting voltage on the swords. The other scientists all agreed, so they tried it out. When the sword was finished, they noticed that it took too much power. So before they continued, they created a battery which had a very high capacity. It would last long enough to be able to use the sword for more then 6 hours. With that solved, the scientist did some more research on the sword. They suddenly noticed that the sword produced a little warmth. This was because of the little resistance inside of the sword. The scientist agreed that this could be used very well. So they put more resistances in the sword to create a very high heat. The sword was finished, and it was called the electrical heat sword. The sword suddenly became a deadly weapon. When one would hit an enemy with this sword, the enemy would be cut, burned, and get an electric shock! Even someone with few skill would be able to defeat enemies with this sword. The only problem is that the sword can't be used for longer than one hour. Then it has to rest for half an hour. This is because otherwise, the resistances inside the sword would melt away. The blade of the sword is made of a metal that doesn't melt very quickly. This is necessary because of the heat the sword produces. On the blade, there are some wires. These are all resistances. As you can see in the first picture, the wires com together at the point of the sword. Far away from the user, very close to the enemy. The handle is made of rubber mixed with some steel. The resistance is high enough to make sure the user of the sword doesn't get electrified, and it is strong enough so it doesn't melt. ---- As you can see in the images, a new version of the sword was recently created. The handle got another form so it won't just slip out of your hands. The blade is made of a slightly lighter iron, and its form is also improved so it's easier to swing around. The cables on the sword come together much higher, almost at the top of the sword, so it doesn't get too hot close to the user of the sword. ---- This sword is now used by every Battlewoopy. It is very easy to use, and clearly much more powerful than an ordinary sword. Yet, some Woopies prefer a normal sword.